The Wonder Pets: Modern Mayhem (2015, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version, script)
(after the opening logos) **PARAMOUNT PICTURES & NICKELODEON MOVIES present **A LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS film **THE WONDER PETS: MODERN MAYHEM! *(we pan down from the sky and we see Linny talking to a hound named Amblin) *Linny: Amblin, it's another summer vacation. Today is the 10th of June. *Amblin: Oh boy! I love vacations! Where are we going, Linny? Florida? Hawaii? Oh, I hope it's California, cause I love going to Disneyland in California! *Linny: We go to different vacations. You go to Disneyland with your parents all the time. Next month, we will go there. *Amblin: Yes! I love being a hound! Hounds like me are dogs! *Linny: You are a dog too! Bye Amblin! (Music starts for Best Day Ever as she leaves to walk around town. The music arrangement for Best Day Ever is a Pitch -5 version of the musical arrangement from SpongeBob SquarePants, with a Randy Newman arrangement) *Amblin: Bye, Linny! *Linny: (singing) Mr. Sun came up and smiled at me! *Mr. Sun: Good morning, Linny! *Linny: Good morning! (singing) Said... *Mr. Sun: (singing) It's gonna be a good one! Just wait and see! *Linny: (singing) Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified! It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) I'm so busy, got nothing to do! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Linny's so busy, got nothing to do! *Linny: (singing) Spent the last two hours just tying my bow! *Men Chorus: (singing) The last two hours just tying her bow! *Linny: (singing) Every flower, every grain of sand is reaching out out to shake my hand. It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) Sometimes the little things start closing in on me. When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown. I stick my head out the window and look around. Those crowds don't scare me, they can't disguise. Its magic that's happening right before my eyes. Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright. So the best day ever can last all night? Yeah, the best day ever's gonna last all night, now. It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *(music ends, and Linny sees Tuck and Ming Ming at the playground of the schoolhouse) *Linny: Hi Tuck! Hi Ming-Ming! What are you doing here? *Tuck: We are playing tag! *Linny: That sounds like fun! *Ming-Ming: Anyways, would you like to play Modern Mayhem, the board game? *Linny: I've never played that game before! How do you play it? *Tuck: We take turns and one of us must win. It has places such as sewers, forests and libraries. *Linny: (singing) Good thinking! (Speaking) We must be very helpful. *Ming-Ming: Yes! Now, let's play! *Linny: (singing) Linny! *Tuck: (singing) Tuck! *Ming Ming: (singing) And Ming Ming too! *Wonder Pets: We're going to play Modern Mayhem the board game. *Linny: (speaking) By the way, I love this game so much! *(the gang begins to set up the board game) *Linny: (singing) What's gonna work? *(a horn is heard) *Wonder Pets: (singing) Teamwork! *Linny: (singing) What's gonna work? *(the horn is heard again) *Wonder Pets: Teamwork! *Linny: (speaking) I will go first. Tuck, you go second. And Ming-Ming, you go third. *Tuck and Ming-Ming: Okay! *Linny: Okay, I am going first this time! Here it goes! (rolls the dice and it has 4 spaces) I got four spaces! (moves four spaces) 1, 2, 3, 4. I landed on the quiet forest. *Tuck: Now, it is my turn now! (rolls the dice, it has 5 spaces, then he moves 5 spaces) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I landed on the library. Ming-Ming, you go next! *Ming-Ming: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *in the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", When Mr. Tenagain has to catch the number ten city bus, the man is wearing a for driving the number ten city bus. Category:Wonder Pets Scripts Category:Custom Scripts